


Oh, How Two Souls Can Burn Together

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: DLC Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two is love, three's a crowd; it's a good thing 1 + 1 = 2, and dragon's love pairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How Two Souls Can Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fan of my old Drakengard fanfics. There not bad or anything, but I can definitely see how amateurish my work began. It's kind of fun to look back, honestly! But I want to give DOD fanfics it deserves, beautiful ones like the one's a create now.   
> It's pretty sad, that Gab and One are my only lesbian pair I've written for. But I love them a lot. Their love is so wonderful, actually I might enjoy their romance more than Caim/Angel which is scary considering how much I love those two.  
> Well, I just really love Gab. She's kind of like grandma Angelus, so it works!  
> I hope you enjoy lesbian dragons 2.

  “The stars are beautiful,” One says.  
  Blood is dripping off her sleeve, and Gabriella believe she can feel a bit of One’s heart absorbing into her scales. She takes One in, every bitter emotion drained of needs and desires.   
  _“I’m tired,”_ she should be saying. But she never does.    
  “What’s that? Something actually pleases you? Color me surprised.”  
  Gabriella’s teases have less bite than they should, when they’re alone. One thinks of her as a concerned friend, trying not to let her worry show. That coyness makes her all the more ethereal, something she can’t say aloud without wanting to laugh.  
  _“Are you sure you’re a woman?”_ She wants to say, sometimes. Gabriella has no poise, no delicacy at all. And neither does Zero. Neither do any of their sister’s. She outlines her heart beneath her outfit, still feigning ignorance to the rancid smell of blood she drenches her body in. It feels so smooth, and graceful, slipping down her skin. One tilts her head, smiling in a daze at the idea, that this blood of fallen men is more womanly than the two of them.  
  Rolling on the back of the dragon three or four times, One finally relents to the fact this will be one of those nights she simply won’t sleep. Her body is on a schedule, one she has yet to decipher. One that says sleep for ten hours tonight, and not at all the day after. She curses this brain that can’t stop thinking of her, can’t stop thinking of Zero. Sliding off the body of the beast, she aims to delude herself by a different mean.  
  One caresses the side of Gabriella’s face. She smiles, like she knows something more than even the Gods, and Gabriella huffs at the thought. _This damn woman..._ One presses her lips to Gabriella’s, in a not-quite-kiss that ruins both party’s night. One doesn’t deserve a dragon’s eternal trust, and Gabriella doesn’t deserve a woman’s love, but they keep trying for something more none-the-less.  
  The dragon bites at One’s shoulder, so gently as to not draw blood. She’s had enough of that devilish fluid, the kind that indulges both their skin. One is too truly fair, too dearly beautiful, to be so filthy by her not-quite-kin.  
  Gabriella knows. She knows One is above all humans, but to look at her as anything but seems wrong. These damn humans... She thinks. She can’t speak aloud, with One so close. Bearing the weight of One’s emotions is already so great, she’d rather not be the one troubling her anymore.  
  One adores Gabriella’s teeth. Actually, she’s come to adore a lot of things about a dragon’s body. _“Purple is the most beautiful of colors, wouldn’t you agree?”_ She asks, one night without really thinking.  
  “But white favors you.”  
  
  Things are odd, now. Three’s a crowd, Gabriella thinks.  
  One doesn’t notice, how cruel Gabriella’s intent is. He’s so oblivious to the world, as is a newborn discovering all the flavors of the earth. The only real issue, that drives Gabriella mad, is One can speak. One can hear and communicate with her. How she would rather her cries throughout the night than listen to a child’s words.  
  In spite of that, Gabriella is gentle when she tucks One in. One won’t sing him lullabies, or read him bed time stories. But she’ll hold his hand, when they sleep. She’ll hold his heart close to hers, too close, Gabriella thinks.  
  Dragon’s don’t really sing, but Gabriella tries for them, anyway.   
  
  “You’re voice is miserable.” One says, in the morning, cuddled against Gabriella’s face.  
  “And yours isn’t?” She chides. It’s too early for these games, the sun’s only barely out of bed.  
  In the morning, they used to spar together, until One was satisfied by her growth. Well, she’s never really satisfied, but Gabriella forces her to quit within an hour. “Don’t you have anything better to do? Go rip out your sister’s hair over petty sister things, why don’t you?”  
  With One, though, such spars come about less and less frequently. It’s hard for Gabriella to see One play the teacher, the nurturing mother, for another person. Perhaps she has grown more than the dragon imagined, and she can’t explain why she feels the need to vomit at the thought. There isn’t a word, in a dragon’s vocabulary, for how aggravating it was to see One replace her.  
  And, at the same time, Gabriella felt something akin to motherhood, herself, for this brother. She won’t raise her voice until the sun is high in the sky, because this child needs his sleep. He needs to grow strong, for One.  
  
  Only once has Gabriella been alone with One.  
  His smile is, itself, like the sun. Gabriella worries for him, that he’s too good for the world One longs to create. One can never have this purity, never see the world through clear eyes.  
  Maybe that’s what Gabriella loves about her, though.   
  One brings the dragon flowers, ripped apart from the Earth without any care at all. The stems are messily torn, some still stained in dirt. He shines at his work, holding all the world’s allure in his arms.   
  Gabriella has a lot to say. Wants to say, rather. About the flowers, about flowers in general, about how stupid children are and how especially stupid human children are. But she doesn’t say a word.   
  The dragon lays her head down to the Earth, in a way she never thought she would before falling for One. He rests the floral arrangement on the top of her skull.   
  “Take care of them, okay?”  
  In other words, take care of us.  
  
  Why did this have to happen to her?  
  Sometimes, in the night, Gabriella trembles in pain. One’s warmth is never enough, anymore. Her touch doesn’t reach Gabriella, anymore, but Gabriella’s pain adores One’s weakness.  
  Isn’t it a little too quiet? Even between sisters, not enough words are ever said. Even between training with One, not enough words are ever said. Even between her and Zero, not enough words will ever, ever be said.  
  _We’ve given up too much, to have things end..._  
  Perhaps, in suffering with Gabriella, in feeling the knives embrace her heart as they do Gabriella’s, One feels even greater bitterness for the cruelty of their world. Zero will never see how the people suffer, One selfishly thinks. Zero will never see, how beautiful One’s world can be.  
  And would Zero ever see, how beautiful love can be?  
  One trails the dragon’s neck with tender kisses. Before this pain, One could never be so giving. But for all Gabriella has given to her, how can she stop herself? She wants to give the dragon at least half of what the dragon has given her, but by the time Gabriella passes from their world One doesn’t even give her a fourth.  
  Gabriella is okay with that.   
  
  Gabriella is disgusted with the Earth. One wants to be, but she never truly is.  
  It’s thanks to that, though, that Gabriella keeps living. Even as her brain crumbles away, eroding off into another land she can’t seem to comprehend, something grounds her to the world. There’s this voice, one she can’t decipher anymore, but she can always see flowers when they speak. She can see sleeping faces, and the stars dancing over the moon.  
  _Take care of us._   
  Those are the only words she can seem to comprehend.   
  She can’t even comprehend, when One finally relents. When One says the words she should never be allowed to say. Maybe only because she see’s Gabriella’s face, hears her snark in the middle of the night.   
  _I love you._  
  Gabriella’s never heard the words before. She still hasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Look, I'm pretty needy for more Drakengard discussion, you could leave a comment about anything and I'll probably respond with an essay nobody wants. Drakengard is....... horrible. But I love it, anyway. I hope everyone can come to understand my odd love for this odd series, someday.


End file.
